Haunting Dreams
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE The Ring has been destroyed, but for Frodo, his journey is still not complete. Dreams still haunt him as he is forced to relive the final moments before the end of Sauron's reign. Will Frodo ever find peace? Post-Quest/ Slightly AU. Written for the challenge Frodo Friday


**A/N** For those of you who have read my drabbles, this may seem very familiar to you. That is because I have decided to undergo a new challenge. I am taking my drabbles and turning each one into a one shot or possibly story.

* * *

Frodo was holding onto the edge with all his strength. This can't be happening _;_ he thought to himself as he was quickly losing his grip. "This has already happened, I did this before, this is just a dream. Wake up Frodo!" he cried out to himself, trying in vain to wake himself up. But it was to no avail – he could not wake up.

Above him, Frodo could faintly hear Sam crying out to him to reach, but it was no use. Try as he might, Frodo just could not reach his best friend, Sam's hand was just too far for him to reach. "Try harder Mister Frodo; you can do it!" Frodo swung his free hand harder, and this time he just about grabbed Sam's hand, but as soon as Sam nearly caught it, Frodo lost his grip. It was no use; his hand was too sweaty and covered in oozing blood from where Gollum had bit his finger off during their fight for the Ring.

Frodo pleaded with Sam to please lower himself down further, that if he could, he was sure to reach him this time. At first, it looked as if Sam was going to acquiesce to his pleas, but then much to Frodo's horror, Sam shook his head. "I am sorry Frodo. I can't do it."

Frodo was not sure he heard Sam right. "No Sam, don't go, you promised never to leave me!"

Tearfully, Sam got to his feet as all around him the walls of Mount Doom began to collapse from the destruction of the One Ring. Looking back down at Frodo who was rapidly losing what little strength he had left started backing away. "No, Frodo, you left me remember?" With one final look at Frodo, Sam hastily turned around and ran out of the cavern leaving Frodo screaming for him to come back.

Frodo could not believe this. Sam would never desert him. He had to be dreaming; this was not real! But the pain on his ring finger and the radiating heat from the fiery chasm below was telling him this was not a dream. Despair filled Frodo and feeling he could no longer hold onto the edge, Frodo let go. Down, he fell into the pits below – to his death. All around him he saw flashes of his life, his friends, and his family. His final thoughts as he hit the lava was his cousin Bilbo: how he failed him, how he would never see him anymore. "Goodbye Uncle," he said as he felt his body plunge into the molten lava.

"No!" Frodo screamed as he woke up with a start. Shaking, he looked around him trying to regain his bearings. Where was he? This was not Mordor, and he was not dead. Still tremoring from his ordeal, he was finally able to recognize he was in Rivendell. Closing his eyes and clutching his soft white sheets closer to his bosom, he took in slow, calming breaths as he listened to the sweet sounds of rushing water and faint singing in the distance. "It was all a dream. Sam didn't leave me, and I am still alive." How many times would he have the same dream over and over?

"Frodo?" Looking up, Frodo saw Lord Elrond rushing over to him. "Are you alright? I heard you scream." Behind Elrond, Frodo could make out the face of Sam who was just as concerned as Elrond. Laying back in his bed, Frodo shook his head no while hot tears spilled from his blue eyes. "Another dream?" Frodo nodded his head as he continued holding the sheets close to him.

Elrond felt a pang of sympathy hit him, and he sat down cradling the small Halfling. He didn't need to ask him what the dream was about – one look at him told him everything. Many nights came and went leaving the young hobbit waking up screaming. Remembering how he would calm his wife after she woke up from her nightmares every night, the elf lord, softly began to sing an Elvish lullaby until he felt Frodo relax in his arms and back into a dreamless sleep.

"Will he be alright, Master Elrond?" Sam asked when he was sure Frodo was asleep.

Elrond sadly looked over at the hobbit. "I am afraid I do not fully know the answer Master Gamgee. Frodo may recover from the physical wounds but whether he recovers fully from his emotional wounds is another question altogether. Stay with him. He will not wake again tonight, but when he does, he will no doubt want someone with him whom he trusts and knows."

Gently placing the sleeping Hobbit on the bed, he got to his feet and started to leave the room. Before he left he stopped and turned back to Sam who was sitting in a chair next to Frodo. "And Samwise, if you should ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open." Before Sam could respond, Elrond turned and left, leaving both broken hobbits in peace.


End file.
